As computers and computer networks have become more sophisticated, maintenance of those computers has become more specialized. Moreover, computer manufacturers compete not only on sales but on service as well. Accordingly, computer manufacturers and/or suppliers of other electronic equipment are highly interested that the products are maintained and/or repaired properly to maintain consumer perception of the high quality of their products. This aspect has become increasingly important because low end computers are a commodity item and slight shifts in perception of quality can result in significant shifts in sales volume. Moreover, as computer manufacturers attempt to differentiate themselves from their competitors, great attention is given to providing maintenance to insure optimal operation of high-end computers and related equipment.
Unfortunately, many individuals, companies, and/or service providers will attempt to perform maintenance on computers without direct guidance from the manufacturers. When this maintenance is performed poorly, the equipment may not function properly. All too often the owner of the equipment begins to associate the performance issues with the manufacturer when in fact the performance issues may arise out inexperienced or unqualified personnel performing the maintenance. In addition, in some situations, only a single piece of equipment requires maintenance but locating or identifying that equipment among high population of equipment can be difficult. Conversely, insuring that only authorized personnel are performing the maintenance is equally difficult. Finally, computer systems must be protected against mischievous interlopers bent on interfering with normal operation of a computer system.
For these reasons, administrators of computers and computer resources, as well as administrators of other types of workstations, still face challenges in effectively controlling access to perform maintenance on those resources.